


Buff

by Gravityxox



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Bonding, Cigarettes, Dorks, Food, Friendship, Male Friendship, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Third Person, Race, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravityxox/pseuds/Gravityxox
Summary: Each person in the group has their own strengths.
Relationships: Higashi Toru & Kaito Masaharu, Higashi Toru & Sugiura Fumiya, Higashi Toru & Yagami Takayuki, Kaito Masaharu & Suguira Fumiya, Kaito Masaharu & Yagami Takayuki, Yagami Takayuki & Kaito Masaharu & Higashi Tour & Sugiura Fumiya, Yagami Takayuki & Sugiura Fumiya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Buff

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough fics about Judgment, so I’m going to try and remedy that.

“Goddamn! These fuckin’ punks just won’t leave us alone!” Kaito boomed from above the group of Keihin gang members sprawled out on the floor.

“Yeah, but at least we managed to fight them off.” Yagami disputed.

“But that definitely doesn’t mean they won’t be back.” Higashi commented from next to Kaito.

“Then we’ll just have to beat them down again!” Sugiura remarked.

Currently the group of four were standing in pairs spread across Pink Street. It was easier for them to split slightly when fighting otherwise they would get in each others way. With Kaito and Higashi’s slower more tank like fighting style sometimes becoming a hazard when Yagami and Sugiura are kicking, flipping and spinning around all over the place.

“But damn.” Sugiura continued to exclaim as the group met up again. “I would’ve been toast if not for you guys, no way I could’ve beat all eight guys on my own. Thanks for coming to help.” See what had happened was that Sugiura was reporting to Yagami over the phone about information related to the Mole when a group of Keihin members jumped him and the others came over to help fight them off. 

“Eh, you would’ve been alright.” Kaito joked back.

“Yeah right man! Maybe one of you guys would’ve been fine on your own but I’m nowhere near as buff as any of you guys.” Groaned Sugiura.

“So what? Tak doesn’t look that buff but he can still kick all our asses combined.” Kaito declared while lightning up a cigarette, which Sugiura scowled at.

“Do you want me to kick your ass for that back handed compliment Kaito-san?” Yagami interjected while turning to Sugiura then continuing his statement.

“Ya know Sugiura, you may not be the most buff looking but you’re definitely not weak. Also on that topic you’re undoubtedly the fastest out of all of us.” Yagami praised rather easily.

“Yeah, you could run rings around Kaito-aniki any day.” Higashi added on.

“As much as I hate to admit it, he’s right.” Kaito reluctantly responds, while turning his head to smile slightly at Sugiura.

“Ha! I guess you’re right.” Suguira laughed. “Tell ya what, to confirm it let’s race back to the detective agency!” Suguira yelled as he took off down the street. 

“You’re on kid!” Kaito bellowed before running after Sugiura.

“They’re both dumbasses aren’t they?” Higashi huffed watching Kaito trying desperately to catch up with Sugiura who was already out of view.

“Yeah but.” Yagami started to reply. “We don’t want to be completely left in the dust, do we now?” Yagami teased then jogged off after the pair. 

“I guess you’re right.” Higashi reluctantly agreed before catching up to Yagami and falling into step with him.

As Yagami entered his office; with Higashi behind him, he saw Kaito slumped on the sofa panting as if he just ran a marathon or two. While Sugiura was sitting on Yagami’s desk looking down at his phone.

“So who won?” Yagami asked in a sarcastic tone.

“Do you even need an answer to that?” Kaito puffed out from his place on the sofa.

“I guess not.” Yagami joked, hearing Higashi chuff out a laugh from behind him.

Looking up from his phone Suguira asked “Yagami-san, do you have any left over food in your fridge? I’m kinda hungry.”

“What am I your mother?” Yagami commented but then continued on with. “Probably, Tomioka-san always leaves food in the fridge for me, beef stew and all that. There may even be enough for all of us.”

As it turns out Yagami was correct, there was four bowls of food sitting in the fridge just waiting to be heated up and eaten.

The group all crammed into the office to enjoy a bowl each while chatting about trivial topics, far away from thoughts of the Mole, AD-9 and the Yakuza murders.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hoped u enjoyed it! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.
> 
> I’m probably gonna write more Judgment fics because I have quite a few ideas I wanna write about. So, I’ll see you then.
> 
> -Faye


End file.
